You’ll Never Know Until It’s Gone
by Red Dragon - Jura
Summary: You don’t know what you’ve got until it’s gone. Dean always promised to protect Sam from anything. But when his anger gets in the way of that promise. Who is there to save Sam? Limp!Sam. Death Fic. One Shot.


Claimed by Darkness

You'll Never Know Until It's Gone.

Summary: You don't know what you've got until it's gone. Dean always promised to protect Sam from anything. But when his anger gets in the way of that promise. Who is there to save Sam? Limp!Sam. Death Fic. One Shot.

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

No One's POV

"Yeah, it's called being a good son!" Dean yells and catches a glimpse of hurt in Sam's eyes. Sam gets out of the car and starts unloading his backpack. Dean gets out too. "You're a selfish bastard, you know that? You just do whatever you want. Don't care what anybody thinks"

"That's what you really think?" Sam asks.

"Yes, it is" Replies Dean.

"Well, then this selfish bastard is going to California" Sam says putting his backpack on.

"Come on, you're not serious" Dean says incredulously.

"I am serious" Sam replies determination in his voice.

"It's the middle of the night! Hey, I'm taking off, I will leave your ass, you hear me?" Dean yells.

"That's what I want you to do" Sam replies.

They stare at each other and then Dean says. "Goodbye, Sam". Dean then closes the trunk, gets into the Impala and drives away.

Sam starts walking down the long road.

Sam's POV

Walking into the parking lot, i spot a red Volvo. I laugh slightly. Dean would laugh if he saw me now. I sigh. Dean. Walking over to the Volvo as unsuspicious as i can, i pick the lock. Getting into it, i spark the engine and drive off the parking lot and down the road.

After a while i notice a black truck following me. Its engine rev's angrily and smoke billows from the pipe on its roof. Normally a truck wouldn't scare people. They'd think it was normal.

But in my line of work, not everything is as normal as it seems.

You learn to trust your instinct. And my instinct was telling me to go!

Stepping my foot hard on the pedal, ignoring state limits, the Volvo speeds up.

But whoever is driving the truck, repeats my actions, speeding up aswell.

The truck is faster than i am, however, and starts bashing the Volvo.

Unfortunately, the road is slippy due to the cold weather and the car skids.

It like my day is full of bad luck.

We journey onto the mountainside, a large drop to the side; a thin rail between.

The road becomes slippier as we head higher.

The truck bashes me one more time before the car turns into a tailspin and crashes through the rail, plummeting toward the ground below.

The car flips before landing on the ground, upside down.

I cry out in pain as my head smashes against the roof; my head spinning, colours blurring in front of my eyes, a warm trail of blood running down my face.

The windows shatter on impact, spraying me with glass, cutting the bare areas of my skin, including my face. As the car crashes, my seatbelt tightens around my chest, cutting off my oxygen supply and I gasp for air.

The metal structure closes in on me and I feel a piece cut into my leg.

The worst pain is in my stomach where a piece of metal has embedded itself.

Blood polls around me coming from my head and the large, painful wound on my stomach.

"Dean" I whisper "Help me" Before darkness clouds my mind.

No One's POV.

"Let's get him out carefully" A medic says as they try to get Sam out of the wreckage.

"We've got a heavy wound to the stomach!" A medic yells noticing the metal that is piercing Sam's stomach. "Hand me a cutter" He cuts the metal and Sam is carefully lifted out of the car and onto a stretcher.

"Blood pressure's dropping. 30 over 90!" One of the medics yells as they lift Sam's stretcher into the helicopter and take off.

Sam arrived at the hospital, 30 minutes later and was immediately wheeled to the OR.

"Heart rate is dropping!" A nurse yelled.

"He's going into V Fib!" Another yelled.

"We gotta stop this bleeding and fast!" The doctor said bringing his young patient into the theatre and began to work on saving the young man in front of him. Whose life hung in the balance.

'This hunt is just getting freakier' thought Dean as his phone rang.

"Hello?" Dean said after flipping it open.

"Dean McGillicuddy?" The voice on the other line said.

"Yes?" Replied Dean after remembering the name on their new ID card.

"This is Doctor Michael Sanford" Dr Sanford said. "I'm calling to tell you that we have your brother, Sam, here. He was in a car accident".

Dean gasped.

'Sammy?'

"Is he ok?" Dean asked.

"I'm not going to lie to you" Dr Sanford replied "He is in a critical condition at the moment and we were hoping you could come to the hospital so we could discuss his condition".

"Which hospital?" Dean asked.

"Arbour Memorial. Green bay, Wisconsin". Dr Sanford replied.

"Thank you" Dean said and ended the call.

'This is all my fault. I accused him of being selfish. I left him. And now he's hurt. Because of me. Don't worry Sammy. I'm coming' Dean thought and with that, he got into the Impala and starting the engine; drove off.

Dr Sanford entered ICU3 and started at the young man in the bed.

"What a shame" He said sighing. "So healthy one minute and so close to death the next".

3 hours later, Dean finally arrived at the hospital.

He walked over to the reception and asked. "Can I talk to Dr Sanford please?"

"Sure" The petit nurse behind the desk replied. "I'll have him paged for you".

"Thanks" Dean replied, and soon enough, Dr Sanford approached him.

"Mr McGillicuddy?" He asked.

"Yeah" Dean replied.

Dr Sanford looked around slightly. "No Parents?" He asked.

"No. Just me and my brother" Dean replied. He did not want to go into full detail of their family.

"Ok. Follow me" Dr Sanford said showing Dean into the conference room.

"What's wrong with my brother?" Dean asked noticing the grim look on Dr Sanford's face.

Dr Sanford sighed and began. "When your brother was brought in here, he was in a critical condition and still is. 3 of his ribs were broken, one of them puncturing his right lung. The frame of the car was compacted against his head which we fear may cause brain damage. We have given him a MRI to check. So far, nothing has shown up but we can't really tell until he wakes up. The worst injury, though, was his stomach which he received due to a piece of the car's frame that lodged itself there. Unfortunately, it caused injury to some of his main organs including his liver and kidneys. And due to the severity of the injuries, he has fallen into a coma" Dr Sanford told Dean as gentle as he could.

"But you're doing everything you can for him. Aren't you? I mean. He's gonna make it. Right?" Dean asked after a pause.

Dr Sanford sighed. "We are doing everything we can. But I'm gonna be straight with you. With the severity of the injuries that your brother sustained. I don't think he will make it. I'm sorry".

"Can I…Can I see him?" Dean asked, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Of course" Dr Sanford replied and took Dean to Sam's room.

"I need to warn you before you go in. there will be a lot of machines and things attached to Sam, but I assure you, they are there to help him". Dr Sanford replied and opened the door.

Dean gasped at the sight of Sam and Dr Sanford thought. 'So young to be dealing with all this' before walking away.

'Sammy?' Dean whispered; sitting next to Sam and taking his cold hand in his own.

"Oh god. Sammy" Dean whispered. "I'm so sorry. This is all my fault".

Dean swept the brown bangs out of Sam's eyes as tears poured down his cheeks.

"I'm so sorry Sammy. I should have listened to you and just gone to California. But you can't listen to what the doctors are saying, ok. You gotta fight. You can't go. Not yet. It's not your time. I know it isn't. Fight this Sammy. Please. Just fight this". Dean said.

3 weeks had soon passed and Dean rarely left Sam's bedside except for toilet breaks, coffee and occasionally for sleep.

Every time that one of the doctors of nurses entered the room, he would ask how Sam was doing. But each time they would just tell him that there was no change. And each time, part of Dean's hope slowly faded away. But as the last week slowly passes, the news got worse. Sam was slowly loosing his grip on life. He was slowly fading away. And Dean's heart began to break.

And in the past two weeks, Sam had crashed three times. And each time that the crash cart had been brought in, part of Dean's heart shattered.

Dean's hope for his brother's recovery was slowly fading. Each time he entered the room in ICU and saw his brother's pale complexion, felt his brother's cold skin, heard the beeping of the heart monitor or the whoosh of the ventilator, some of Dean's hope, slipped away.

It was the 22nd day that Sam had been in the hospital and today was actually a very special day.

It was Sam's birthday.

But for Dean, it just brought more sorrow.

Because Sam couldn't enjoy it.

Tears constantly poured down Dean's face and he decided that he needed a breather. So he decided to grab some coffee.

But when he got back, his heart clenched in his chest.

A long wailing sound was filling Sam's room and a flurry of activity surrounded Sam's bed.

Dean could hear the doctors and nurses clearly.

"He's in V Fib".

"No Respiratory movement".

"Come on Sam" Dr Sanford said as he continued compressions. "What's the oxygen saturation level at?"

"50" One of the interns called out.

"Right" Dr Sanford said. "Increase to 60 and charge the paddles to 150 joules"

Dr Sanford was then handed the paddles and he yelled "Clear!" And he placed the paddles on Sam's chest and Sam's body jerked upward in reaction. However, the wailing noise still continued.

"Charge to 200!"

"Charged!"

"Clear!"

Sam's body jerked again.

"No change"

"250!"

"Charged!"

"Clear!"

"No change"

"300!"

"Charged!"

"Clear!"

"No change"

"Ok. How long has he been down?" Dr Sanford asked one of the nurses.

"12 minutes" The nurse replied.

"Right" Dr Sanford said. "One more time. Charge to 350!"

"Charged!"

"Clear!"

Sam's body jerked off the table and Dean had his heart in his mouth.

The wailing continued and Dean broke down.

"I'm sorry doctor" The nurse said with a sympathetic smile.

"Alright" Dr Sanford replied looking at his watch. "I'll call it. Time of death. 1:22 pm".

In the end, Sam had died exactly 23 years old.

So that's what they put on the gravestone.

_Sam Winchester._

_2__nd__ May 1983 – 2__nd__ May 2006_

_Loving son, brother and friend._

_He will always be missed._

And Dean blamed himself.

During his life, he had taken Sam for granted.

There was an old saying.

And after what happened, Dean believed it.

You don't know what you've got until it's gone.

What do you think?

Please Review

HardyGirl2K8


End file.
